


Make a Fuss Loud and Long

by Merfilly



Category: Designing Women
Genre: Gen, Sexual Equality, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne and Julia are in the midst of a debate over a contract they've taken on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Fuss Loud and Long

**Author's Note:**

> Female Fest 2013 was where the prompt came from.

The door swung inward and the voices preceded the sight of the returning Sugarbaker women. Mary Jo looked up as she heard Suzanne, knowing from the first words that this was going to be interesting.

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about, Julia. I mean, really, it's not like they're going to have children or anything! Just stop kicking a fuss around, and let it go."

"Let it go? Let it go? Why, Suzanne, do you know how many times those words have been uttered in this very state, and the harm they have done since this country was first formed? Do you realize how much our forefathers and mothers 'let it go' before they finally stopped taking the abuse and indignity heaped down upon us from England?"

Charlene caught Mary Jo's eyes and mouthed 'oh no' at her as both sisters came in, Suzanne with bags upon bags in hand, and Julia with just one parcel.

"Suzanne, so help me, we are not going to let this go. I don't care if the only write-up we get in any paper is about the controversial nature of the wedding we are catering! We are going to go all out, and put our support behind this effort!"

"Are you two still talking about the Werner-Thomas wedding?" Charlene asked blandly.

"No!" Suzanne said, seeking to get out of the argument that she could not win.

"Yes!" Julia informed them strongly. 

"It's not even legal!" Suzanne complained. "What if we get arrested?"

"Count me out," Anthony insisted, busying himself with the next delivery on his list.

"That is the point!" Julia looked at her sister sternly. "It should be! Why, in all of God's green earth, are politicians in the Capitol interested at all in the goings-on of our bedrooms? It doesn't hurt a single soul for those two ladies to marry! It should only be of interest to them and their families, bring joy to both parties, and be as newsworthy as the Davis-Johnson wedding!"

Suzanne pursed her lips and looked over to Mary Jo. "What do you think, Mary Jo?"

"I think Julia's right." Mary Jo shook her head as Suzanne made a harumphing sound and gave a small stamp of her foot. "Suzanne, those two women are in love, and want to make their life together. This wedding, even if it is only in name, because our state doesn't even have domestic partnerships, is their way of telling the world they will be there through thick and thin for each other."

"And because it's not a valid, legal marriage ceremony, it is just that: a symbol," Julia said. "But it is a symbol that they want change. In our lifetimes! Which is why I feel as strongly about handling this design as I did about Kendall's funeral! People need to be more mindful of the hurt they inflict with these antiquated ways of thinking they cling to with such religious fervor! One way to do that is to make as big a stir about how unjust the laws are, as neither lady is insured a place at the other's side for medical reasons, and lack any of the benefits given to other married couples out there!"

"But the Bible says…" Suzanne began.

"…That God loves every single one of us, and to love one another! That, Suzanne, is the ultimate message of Jesus's teachings, and the sooner people get that in their heads, the better this country will be for it!"

"Oh well said, Julia!" Mary Jo cheered while Charlene actually clapped.

"Thank you. Now, can we please actually get to the work, and leave these debates for when the reporters mob us for opinions during set-up?" Julia asked.

"I think that's a great idea," Charlene voted, and this time, Suzanne didn't try to say another word. Sometimes, she did know when she was beaten.


End file.
